


lost (in sensation)

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Writober 2018, blowjob, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: Eren lost something very important, and Levi’s is probably going to skin him alive. Or, well, that’s what Eren thinks.





	lost (in sensation)

**Author's Note:**

> Deep-throating for #1 Kinktober 2018 | OTP (blue list) for #1 Writober 2018

Eren was screwed.

Like, totally and utterly so.

He has always prided himself for his being punctual and serious as a soldier, never late for training or adverse toward Hanji’s experiments, whatever the Squad Leader might ask of him. His uniform was spotless, his cleaning performances flawless and his room perfectly in order. Being a titan shifter made all those little superficial things matter in people eyes, especially when it came to the other military regiments. It kept his image as the Survey Corps’ lethal weapon and trained dog in place and made sure that everything he wanted to treasure would stay hidden.

But that evening, when he got back to his room after dinner and after a little trip to the communal bathroom for a quick shower, he stopped right in front of his bed and felt a coldness wash over him slowly, crawling up his arms and along his back, freezing him on the spot.

He wasn’t sure how, but his necklace was missing.

While panic started spreading in his mind, he thought back to that morning, reviewing all the things he did, the places he went to, trying to understand where he could have dropped it, because he sure as hell didn’t have it while showering, and neither, he realized suddenly, did he have it at dinner.

He threw his dirty clothes unceremoniously on the floor and bolted out of his room, barely remembering to shut the door and trying not to run through their living quarter so not to attract unwanted attention.

What if Armin or Mikasa or anyone else stopped him asking what was making him rush with such haste round and round and barge in random rooms at almost eleven in the evening? Or worse, what if he stumbled upon Levi?

Swallowing, trying not to think about the consequences of his forgetfulness -and the mental imagine of his Captain’s reaction projected on his nerves- should he not find the key, he raced as silently as he could through the corridor of the ground floor, searching the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room and, exiting the building without even daring to breath, the stables where he worked that morning.

The retreat to his room had him drenched in sweat -more out of fear than his constant moving around.

He thought about the situation, and the course of action he should take at that point. Gazing at the corridor opposite to the one his room was located in, heart hammering in his chest, he brought his hands on his sides and assessed the situation, mind hazy while accusing him and pointing out how much fate really seemed to hate him in that moment.

As if he could have predicted it! He almost never took off his necklace! How could he lose the only important object he was in charge of? It was ridiculous! He felt like such an idiot, but it would be worse if he didn’t say anything and he was very aware of that. Maybe it wasn’t even his fault and someone stole it. Maybe someone infiltrated the military base they were occupying that month because of his training and got their hands on the key.

He couldn’t keep silent. He wasn’t even a good liar to begin with!

Taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve, he kept his back to his room’s direction and marched toward the other side, straight to Captain Levi’s quarter -no questions in it being close to his room, since the only way he could leave the basement arrangement was for Eren to sleep as nearby the Captain’s side as they could set him up.

Not that he was complaining.

All the while, he tried the words he was going to say in his mind, jumping from “Good evening Captain, I’m sorry to disturb you, but I have a situation” to “Emergency. I lost my key” in a frenzy of collectedness and total terror.

He stood in front of the door, hesitated, bit his lip for an instant and knocked on the wood with shaking legs, swallowing again and clenching his fists by his sides when hearing the Captain calling out for him.

“Yes?”

“It’s Eren, sir” he simply answered.

Ushered sounds came from inside the room, like a chair being dragged softly against the floor and bare feet shuffling in his direction. It was slow, unhurried, non-threatening, as if the occupant of the room had already finished with work and was just lazing around. It was still early in the evening, but maybe paperwork gave him a break this time.

The thought made him smile a bit.

When he heard no reply and, a couple of seconds later, the door opened revealing the Captain, Eren’s assumption was proved right.

Levi never rose from his chair when he was reading documents and always made whoever wanted to talk to him let in on their own after being given the permission.

Now there he was, standing on the doorstep, hair damp and piercing gray eyes boring through Eren’s hesitant ones, wearing just a pair of sweatpants and nothing more.

Levi’s eyelids thinned slightly, taking in his disheveled appearance and raising a brow at the conflictual expression in the younger’s face.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping by now?”

Eren wasn’t sure what to say. His brain had momentarily stopped working, lost in a daze of awe and pure, unfiltered desire, and he was sure it was written all over his face. For a second, he even forgot what ulterior motive had brought him there.

“Eren?”

“Sorry” he uttered, frowning at himself for his lack of control and pushing his needy thoughts aside. There would be time for that. If he got to live after explaining the situation. “I just… uhm… I may have lost-“

“Brat, speak louder. I can’t hear you”

Eren’s shoulder slumped forward a bit and he started fidgeting nervously, looking around to be sure that no one was venturing nearby. He was lucky that the Commander was at the headquarter to discuss about the plan for the next expedition.

He heard Levi sigh deeply and a moment later a hand came around his bicep and pulled him into the room, so that the Captain could shut the door behind him.

“There. We are alone. What’s going on, brat?”

“I think I lost my key.”

The following silence was something Eren was prepared for. He knew Levi would look at him sharply, as if trying to figure out whether he was serious or not, and then, once he ascertained that  _indeed_  he was, he would proceed with beating the crap out of him. Quietly, probably, since he didn’t like having an audience when he could help it, it didn’t matter what Eren was to him.

When Eren looked at him, though, he didn’t seem angry. Not that it was easy to tell, since he was simply leaning against his desk, arms crossed against his naked - _very naked_ -torso and eyes fixed on him, looking as if he was contemplating between letting him talk and kicking him out of there.

But Eren had learned to read him in the last few months. They had spent enough time together for him to be able to at least guess what was going through his head. So yeah, he didn’t seem furious, maybe cold and exasperated, but surprisingly not angry. If anything, even if given the situation Eren was mostly sure he was wrong, he seemed mildly amused -the twitch of the corner of his lip and that certain light in his gaze gave him away.

Nevertheless, he preferred to stick to the plan. Eren’s strategy was simple, but effective: no direct eye contact and talking without stopping about his conspiracy theory.

And that’s what he did. He started walking back and forth within the room, going from the couch to the other door where the bedroom was, and back again, circling around the sofa and getting close to Levi.

“I swear I didn’t mean to. Lose it, I mean. I think I had it yesterday- no, I most surely had it the day  _before_  that, but yesterday- I don’t really remember. But-“

“Eren”

“No, no, wait! I know what you’re going to say. I know you’re angry! I’m so sorry, you know I always have it with me, right? Please don’t let the Commander know? Hanji may help, but the Commander would probably decide to exterminate all the titans starting with me. I’d like to keep my head on my neck for a little longer.”

“Are you-”

“I looked for it! I searched every corner of every room I walked into in the last two days, but even the horses knew- I mean, I was in the stable, I wasn’t talking about Jean. I thought “maybe I lost it while taking a shower”, but it wasn’t there, so I thought, “what if someone stole it”? What if we have a spy?”

“That’s insane, Eren-“

For the first time since he was dragged in the room, he lifted his face and met Levi’s stare, realizing he stopped near the desk.

“No, no, hear me out! It’s possible! That key is always around my neck, I even shower with it and put it away only during my titan training or when I’m here- well, you know!” he snapped nervously, feeling bits of warmth flowing in his cheeks and missing Levi’s eyes rolling backwards.

“So the only explanation is-“

He lost the words when Levi took him by the waist and slammed him against the edge of the desk, fingers planted above the hem of his pants.

“You are so annoying, sometimes” ho managed to say, taking advantage of Eren’s momentarily stunned form and getting on his knees in front of the boy.

That seemed to spur Eren into action.

“Levi, what are you-“

“I thought it was obvious” he said, his voice dropping lower as his sultry gaze run up Eren’s body, slumped back in a half-sitting position, hand tightly holding the edge of the desk. “Since it’s so hard to shut you up, I thought of using an alternative method.”

Levi’s hands followed the path his eyes were taking, starting from Eren’s legs and going up slowly, touching him through the fabric. Eren was once again captivated by the vision of his lover, this time on his knees in front of him, and the sensation of his hands running up his legs, brushing on the backs of his kneecaps and indulging there, knowing it was a weak spot of his -ticklish, usually, but very responsive in other contexts.

Levi smirked, and Eren felt his heart beating furiously for reasons that were the farthest thing from fear and confusion.

“I-I- uhm, what about-“

“Sssh”

When they came up on his tights, Eren was already shivering in anticipation, his half-hard cock making itself visible against the fabric.

Levi hummed, his face getting closer to his crotch and grazing softly against it. Eren’s finger tightened on the desk.

“Now you’re quiet” the older man observed, mischief in his eyes as they traveled up and met the heated, shining ones of the boy.

“You know me too well” Eren said, voice embarrassingly husky already. He was totally at his mercy.

“Mmh, I most certainly do” the other concurred, gaze never leaving the younger’s green one as his hands started playing with the hem of the pants and his mouth and nose got in contact with his crotch, making Eren groan happily at the friction.

“I hate it when you tease me”

“Bullshit”

Eren’s raspy laugh got lost in a closed mouth moan when the straining constriction of his slacks finally vanished, now limited to his boxers. He opened his eyes when he noticed he couldn’t see anymore and hurriedly looked down to enjoy the sight of Levi mouthing him through the fabric, damping it with his lips and the tip of his tongue. Eren knew that his lover didn’t like the taste, but they both loved to do this when the mood allowed them. And Levi seemed totally in tune with him that night, almost in a good spirits.

Levi’s hands travelled up from the back of his tights, palms open on the fleshy, round outline of his ass that wasn’t pressed against the desk. He squeezed tightly, inhaling when he heard Eren stifle another moan, and even if he hadn’t teased Eren nearly enough, he felt short on patience that night. It had been a long day, full of documents and plans that needed to be read and signed by the end of the day and dispatched toward the capital as soon as possible. It was a tedious task, but one he managed to carry out without too much delay, entrusting them to the same courier that brought him the message from Erwin.

He had been on the edge all day and desired nothing more than to end it with a cup of tea and his favorite soldier. Somehow, Eren came to him way before he effectively decided to indulge in his craving and that made it impossible not to punch on him as soon as he started panicking over his key. They both needed to relax, that was for sure.

Gripping Eren’s ass and pulling him toward himself, he stuck his fingers between the hem and that smooth, kissable skin and brought the boxers down, letting his erection spring free and licking his lips at the sight.

Eren hissed, exhaling slowly, trying to keep his eyes open. Levi on his knees for him was always a vision to behold, the only moment he put himself in such a position willingly for someone else. There was no shame in it and both Eren and Levi were fully aware of each other’s limits. And even if they were well acquainted with each other’s bodies, Eren still wanted to see it all with rapt attention -wanted to see the moment Levi’s eyes would pierce through his as his mouth descended on him, making him forget everything else.

Levi’s lips wrapped on the side of his cock, staying still for a few seconds and just breathing in Eren’s musky, lovely scent, before grasping the base with a hand and moving along the shaft with toothless little bites, followed by his tongue lapping greedily every piece of skin Eren’s cock had to offer.

When he got a good rhythm, covering all the surface of the erection and enjoying the salty taste it left behind in his mouth, he looked up and his lips curved slightly at the dilated pupils and the labored breath of his lover, whose hand was making its way between his locks.

“Levi… please, stop teasing… I need more” the young soldier whispered, panting, tone laced in desperation and full of lust.

The Captain hummed softly, the vibration having Eren’s cock leak a bit with pre-cum. He raised his head and swept his tongue flat on the head, groaning at the rich flavor of the boy’s essence on his taste buds.

Eren’s hips thrust forward in a hasty, uncontrolled movement, green eyes lost in pleasure and hand gripping Levi’s hair before relaxing in the effort of not hurting the man. Levi held Eren by the waist with his unoccupied arm, fingers digging in the younger’s skin, mouth soaking his length wet with saliva.

Then, without any prior notice, he slipped toward the head of his cock and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking it as if his life depended on it.

“Levi!”

Eren pulled hard at his strands, crying out before cutting short the sounds getting out of his throat, in fear of someone coming and ruining their fun. At that point, he would probably transform and eat them alive. He wanted to bring Levi’s face closer to his crotch, back and forth, fucking his mouth with abandon, but he needed Levi’s permission for that. And since the man was so engrossed with working on his length, sucking and bobbing with increasing vigor until Eren felt the roof of his mouth brushing against the head, it didn’t seem like the right time to ask.

Levi set a fast rhythm, engulfing him more and more and then releasing him and moving accurately on the sides of his cock, lapping along the vein and applying the strongest suction in those he knew were Eren’s weak points.

The boy couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore: he whispered unhurried praise a minute and groaned breathlessly the other, his lips shaping words like “ _god, your mouth, please don’t stop, suck it harder, faster, please please, take in more, take it all the way in, I know you can, good, god, please, more_ ”. Begging came easy to him and Levi loved it when he was rendered so useless that he couldn’t say nothing more but  _please_ , all over again.

So when Levi laid his tongue flat against his cock and, gripping his tights, started taking his cock all the way in, deepthroating him, Eren restless thoughts finally shattered and his mind short circuited.

“Yes! Yes  _yes pleaseLevi-_ “ a long groan took the place of whatever words he was going to say when he felt the head of his cock hit all the way the back of Levi’s throat. He bent forward, sweat gluing his bangs on his forehead, summoning all his self-restrain.

The older man swallowed and hummed, and the pulsation made Eren almost scream in pleasure, the sensation of his impending climax approaching like a tight knot in his abdomen.

He blinked several times, eyes black and spirited, hands unrelentingly clenching Levi’s hair as he took in the wonderful sight of his lover’s lips wrapped around the base of his cock, nose brushing his pubic hair, cheeks dusted with red, gray-black pupils gazed in lust and saliva dripping down his chin.

He was beautiful.

“Levi” he moaned, teeth gritting and hips painfully still, firmly held back by Levi’s arm and Eren’s strong will. He didn’t know how much he could last, though. “Can I fuck you throat? Please, let me-“

Levi carefully swallowed again, bobbing his head in consent a couple of times along his shaft before halting and giving Eren free reign.

“Tell me if I hurt you” he murmured sweetly.

And then he gave in.

He took Levi’s head in both his hands, cradling his trembling fingers carefully trough his locks and planting his palms against his cheeks, so not to obstruct his throat more from the outside. He thrust in once, slowly, asserting Levi’s reaction and groaning at the feeling of walls clamping down around him, while his Captain’s eyes filled with tears and his moans reached Eren through the shivers that those muffled sounds gave him. He did it again, harder and faster, sliding on the older man’s tongue and biting his lips while his eyes rolled in their socket, head thrown back in pleasure.

“So good-  _ahh,_ shit,  _yes!_ ”

It was pure euphoria, the total absence of gag reflex making Levi’s enjoy this as much as Eren was. Levi didn’t pause touching Eren all over, worshipping his legs and ass and torso as far as he could reach. The twitch of Eren’s cock in his throat and the stuttering of his hips, much like the incoherent nothingness that were leaving his mouth, told him that he was close.

He took the matter in his own hands, pumping his climax and maintaining a rhythm through it. Eren’s voice was getting louder and strained, crying out for him, his begging accompanying him in every instant of the crescendo as he  _finally_ felt the wave of his orgasm snapping and slamming against him, breaking the tension that had been building up inside him as he came hard down Levi’s throat.

Levi kept him inside his mouth, taking all of Eren’s release and milking him through his orgasm. He dragged the spent length out slowly, teasing the boy with a bit of over stimulation and smirking inwardly when the young soldier whined at the hypersensitivity of his skin. Wincing slightly at the soreness in his neck and face’s mussels now that the tenseness was abating, he checked on Eren just in time to see him slumping down on the floor next to him and then throwing his arms around Levi, hugging him tightly and snuggling his face on his chest.

The Captain snorted, amused even if slightly distressed by his own arousal. He gave it no mind for the moment, enjoying the feeling of his lover purring happily while getting his breathing back under control. As uncomfortable as it was, it made them both think about early, cozy mornings in bed and the fluffy rubbing of clothes against sheets, a warm body close by.

Making sure to hide the smile in his face and voice, Levi warned Eren that he was going to take them both to the bed. The boy only made sure to hold on tight before letting his Captain’s strong arms do the rest of the job.

Eren’s body splayed on the sheets, pants and boxers barely hanging from one foot, totally relaxed. His breath was still a little bit labored, but he had felt happy and sluggish even with his back uncomfortably pressed against the floor. Now, thought…

Breathing deeply and laughing, he tried to say something.

“That… that was-“

“Yeah, I know”

He glimpsed with his only open eye at Levi, who went back in the other room to blow out the candles in his office to finally retreat in his bedroom, where Eren currently was. He kept smiling, adoring gaze trailing after his Captain as he shut the door and finally crawled up on the bed.

“Did you calm down?” Levi asked, taking Eren’s hanging clothes away from his body and settling them down at the foot of the bed, regarding then his shirt with a critical eye before grasping the hem and tugging, making sure that the boy understood he wanted it gone.

Eren got into a sitting position, eyes widening slightly when the reason why he came there in the first place came back to him. All the while he took off the shirt, putting it away with his other clothes.

“Right! Soooo… you’re not angry? You don’t seem angry.”

“Tch. Of course I am. You misplaced the key, you idiot. Is it so hard to keep it around your neck?”

While Eren started nervously fidgeting again, frowning and muttering under his breath. Levi sighed and turned around, leaning toward the side of the mattress and opening one the drawers in his bedside table. He took something -Eren couldn’t see it, but he kind of made a quick guess- and closed it, rolling over and smirking at the boy when Eren’s embarrassment grew at the sight of the object in his hands.

“You-you… YOU KNEW! You had it all this time!“

“You forgot it here a couple of days ago.”

“But- but- why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Eh, you’re cute when you panic” he simply replied, shrugging his shoulders, then he leisurely crawled toward Eren until he was straddling him. He took the necklace and put it around his head, letting it rest for a few seconds against his heart. “Besides, you got fun out of it”

The boy’s back hit the bed when the Captain pushed him down, lowering himself so that his nose brushed softly against Eren’s.

“I hate you” the boy whispered, without any trace of heat in his voice.

“Bullshit”

Eren smiled up at him, totally relaxed under the older’s body.

“Yeah, it’s bullshit.”

“As if I didn’t know already. Now” Levi said, taking the key in his hand and yanking it toward himself, lifting with the movement. The bite of the lace on his nape made Eren follow the pull until he was a little bit upright, his weight graving on his elbows. “I believe you should pay me back.”

“You’re  _really_ in the mood tonight. I’m so glad I came here” Eren joked, feeling himself tremble at the awareness of Levi’s arousal pressing against him.

“I’m totally sitting on your face after that” the older man said, closing the space between them and slotting his lips in between his lover’s ones, tenderly enjoying the closeness.

When he drew back, Eren grinned.

“Please be my guest.”


End file.
